When You Left Me
by O MY Edward
Summary: When Edward Left Bella 20 Years ago she was changed and is part of a very powerful coven. Edward and Bella meet again. Has Bella moved on? Who are the young vampires that seem very close to Bella.?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella's POV

Twenty years ago Edward left me and little did he know three others. My two daughters Elizabeth Rose and Carly Alice Cullen. Then my son Anthony Edward Cullen. I was changed a few months after they where born. . The triplets were half vampires until they turn eighteen and were fully changed. Anthony has my hair but his manners and attitude scream Edward. He loves music and is a very talented guitar player. His power is he can tell when people are lying , which is often very useful. Elizabeth has her fathers hair and loves to shop. She has a beautiful voice and her power is to control emotions like Jasper. Carly is a beautiful piano player maybe even better than Edward. She also loves to shop and can read minds. She once chased me around the mansion we live in 5 inch heels while Elizabeth and Anthony bet on how many times I'd fall. I love my kids and they mean everything to me. They do know who there father is because I felt they had the right to know. They don't ask to many questions about him because they know it still hurts me to talk about him. As for my power I can absord the powers of those around me and I can block powers. It does not take the power from them it just lets me use it as well. I am also disgusted by human blood. I have not seen or heard from the Cullens in 20 but I know at some point I will have to face them.

I live with a coven of ten. Mia has been 23 for 50 years and can change peoples apperences which allows me to look 16 or 17. Her mate Mark has been 26 for 75 years and can shapeshift. Jenna is 14 and has been for 15 years she has visions like Alice. Alex has been 18 for 30 years and can control the weather. He likes me but I just don't like him in the same way. There is Adrian who has been 17 for 40 year. She has no power but could beat Rosalie in any beauty contest. Then there is Drew he is 16 and the funniest person you will ever meet. Then me any my kids. They are like family to me.

**Please Review **

**I have picture of Bellas kids and the house on my profile**

**I will post chapter 2 soon**

**sorry for any grammer or spelling errors**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter finally. Sorry I had a lot of school work getting ready to send in applications and stuff.**

Bella POV

"Come on Bella!" yelled one of my best friends Adrian. "For a vampire you can be so slow sometimes. We are going to be late!"

I sighed. That girl has an issue with patience.

"Ok coming!" I yelled back even though she could have heard me if I whispered.

I ran down the staircase with vampire speed. I love being a vampire I think it suits me. Mia, Alex, Adrian, Drew, Jenna, Elizabeth, Anthony, and Carly were waiting for me at the bottom.

Alex let out a low whistle when he saw my outfit that consisted of a plaid ruffled miniskirt, a cami and sweater set, and 4 inch heels. It was rather revealing but I like to look good. Alex is really stating to bug me. I have read his thoughts – a power I have acquired over the years - and they are NASTY. He has his eyes were they should not be too. That can be fixed.

"Hey Alex remove your eyes from my ass or I will do it for you." I snapped.

Drew burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Bella Alex just likes to keep his eyes on the prize." He managed to get out between breaks of laughter.

"You guys are pigs." I retorted somewhat disgusted.

As I hurried out to my car my daughter Carly caught up with me.

"There thoughts are repulsive." she whispered.

"Yeah tell me about it." I grumbled.

Carly thought for a moment. " They kind of make me want to eat human food just so I can barf it back up."

"Oh my God that is disgusting" I started laughing.

We were both still laughing when we reached my Aston Martin.

We got in and waited silently for Elizabeth and Anthony.

When they got in Elizabeth started talking fast about something the only part I could make out was CAN I PLEASE GO TO FASHION WEEK. I had forgotten that was coming up.

"I don't know maybe." I replied.

Then she starts up again with how much fun it would be.

I blocked her out. I looked at Anthony who had been quite this whole time. He was in the back seat and seemed to be composing music he reminded so much of his father it almost hurt. He has a girlfriend and she's human like father like son I guess. Her name is Kate. She such a sweet girl and she makes Anthony extremely happy.

We pulled in the parking lot we were all posing as juniors. Anthony, Carly,and Elizabeth under the name Cullen, I under Swan, Alex, Adrian, and Jenna under Blanca - this is Mark's original last name, and Drew under Rex- he lost a bet.

I walked into school getting attention from almost every boy in the building. The were all looking the same places Alex was.

"Boys look up here" I pointed to my face. A few younger boys looked away slightly embarassed. The older boys gave a smile that would have some girls on their knees but not me.

I walked into Biology and sat next to my lab partner, Anthony's girlfriend.

"Hey Kate" I said.

"Hey Bella Did you know about a new coven like yours just like yours moving here." she questioned.

If my heart was still beating it would a have skipped some.

"No, do you know anything about them?"

She looked nervous "There are five of them beautiful of course." O God "and the share the same last name as Anthony,Carly, and Elizabeth."

As she said that three people I had not seen in 20 years walked into class.

Alice, Edward, and Rosalie stood in the front of the class as Mr. Gregory introduced them.

Mr. Gregory said something about how they shared the same last name with three other people in the class and Edward's head that had been looking down snapped up.

"Crap" I whispered.

I looked around ELizabeth, Carly, and Anthony had the same look that must be on my face. Panick.

Carly composed herself quickly. I felt more relaxed because she usually has a plan or I that feeling could be Elizabeth calming me down.

Alice and Rosalie sat down together. Edward took the only seat left next to Carly. Carly remained composed. Elizabeth looked like a nervous wreck.

"So where did you get your last name from?" Edward asked carefully.

"Oh my brother, sister, and I were in the need for a new last name. We've been to a lot of schools so we change names a lot. I am a mind reader so I searched my friends thoughts and your last name came up." Carly lied smoothly.

Thank God she has her fathers talent of lying.

"Oh", Edward said "what's your friends name?"

"Bella Swan" she said. We both knew it was to hard to cover that up because I was in the room but he did have to know I have children yet.

He quickly turned his head and a look of pain, anger, and confusion swept across his face. I pretended to be talking to Kate so I would not have to look him in the face.

I ran straight to music class as soon as Biology was over. Too Bad ALL the cullens were in this class.

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally a New Chapter**

**BPOV**

The look on my face must have been of pure disgust. Alice looked like she could cry. Emmett was too busy waving like a mindless idiot to show any real emotion. Jasper looked awful. I felt bad about how he and Elizabeth must feel at the moment. Edward looked absolutely awful, but what did I care I have felt awful for 20 years.

"He's sorry" Carly whispered far to low for any human ear.

"I don't think I care." I shot back.

Just then I had an idea. It was the first music class of the semester. So that meant one thing. Orchestra Auditions. There can only be one spot per instrument. Advance, intermediate, and beginner is were you would be placed.

"Carly, I want you to make sure you get the piano spot." I said. She nodded. "No pressure" I added. She then cracked the smile I loved.

The first piano audition was some poor who sounded like he's never even touched a piano let alone played one. I saw Edward in the corner laughing. Then beside me Carly is laughing.

"Don't tell me you're laughing at the poor kid's lack of talent too."

"No, but I just had a brilliant idea" she replied. This was going to be good.

The Music Teacher called out Carly's name. She went up and played the one thing she new would crush Edward. My Lullaby.

The look on Edward's face as Carly played each note beautifully. He was astounded. She got gracefully up from the piano and took a quick bow.

When she came back she whispered in my ear " He was going to play that for the audition." My kid was a genius. "Man is he pissed."

Edward played _Claire de Lune_ is was great but I don't think it was great enough.

Anthony was going to get the piano spot. Elizabeth was in the School Chorus. My audition was next. I play the fiddle, VERY well. I stood up and played. I think I got the spot. I was very surprised when Alice got up and played the flute like a pro and Rose, the harp. Apparently Emmett can play the triangle and Jasper the cymbols. God ,was the whole family musical.

**Carly POV**

I'm not one to hold judges but that was awesome. I hurried to my next class. I knew a Cullen was going to be in my class. I heard the teacher's thoughts but I didn't hear which one. The spot next to me was the only one open. Dang.

Edward Cullen walked in the class room. He looked at me with pure hatred. This is going to fun. I put an obnoxious smile on and waved as I pointed to the spot next to me. I might as well have fun with this.

"That was quite a performance in there" he said as if it killed him to say it.

"Thanks"

"Where did you learn that song" he demanded.

"Off a CD I found" I said with ease.

"Where did you find it"

"Gee what's with the questions, Sherlock" I said lightly.

"Just answer my question" He was getting mad.

" In a box labeled "Useless Crap that reminds me of a man I hate with all of my Vampire Being"

"Well aren't you the funny one" he said clearly fed up with me. "How long have you been playing?"

"Seventeen years and you?"

"Over a hundred" he grumbled. "How old are you"

"Twenty and you" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Again over a hundred" he said with I huff. Stressing this guy out was fun.

"Ha you're old"

"Gee thanks"

"No problem, Grandpa"

**Hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

**Enjoy**

**Advanced Orchestra**

Piano- CARLY SWAN

Guitar- ANTHONY SWAN

Fiddle or Violin- ISABELLA SWAN

Harp- ROSALIE CULLEN

Trumpet- GEORGE DWIGHT

Flute- ALICE CULLEN

Snare Drum – MELANIE BUFORD

Cymbals -JASPER CULLEN

Triangle- EMMETT CULLEN

Cello- ADRIAN BLANCA

Oboe- ROBERT FREIGHT

**INTERMEDIATE**

Piano- EDWARD CULLEN

Guitar – LUCY TEERS

Fiddle or Violin – JENNA BLANCA

Harp – SAVANNAH WHITE

Trumpet – ALEX BLANCA

Flute – MARIE SMALL

Snare Drum – DREW REX

Cymbals – BEN LUX

Triangle – SYDNEY SIMS

Cello – DIANE LUES

Oboe – DRAKE TRIMM

"Yes" I screamed as I did an unnecessary victory dance. We got what we wanted. Edward was not in the same category as me but we had Jenna, Alex, and Drew to annoy the hell out of him. I could deal with the rest of the Cullens but not HIM.

Alice and Rose were happy. Edward however was far from happy. That was easy to see.

Elizabeth POV

Carly shared her little conversation with our dad with me. That took courage something I didn't have. Edward started following me later that day.

"Hey wait" he called after me. I stopped. " Don't you have a free period now."

"Yeah" I answered timidly.

"I want to talk" DAMN my luck.

"What about" I decided to play dumb.

"You know what about. How do you know Bella?"

"It's a long story you would have to ask her" I said.

His eyes softened "Please" He touched my arm. I quickly shook it off.

"Eww are you flirting with me"

"That depends, is it working." He smirked

This was sooo wrong "Negative" He looked disappointed.

"Listen, I'm sorry I can't tell you but it's not my story to tell." I explained.

"Well, Can you at least tell me how she is doing."

"She's doing Ok. I don't think she ever really got over you. Sometimes she's great and then sometime she won't talk to anyone for days. She goes to a shrink a lot but other wise she's truly happy with her life. She loves being a vampire." I said with a smile.

"I guess I should be sad she hasn't moved on but I don't think I am. I am going to hell anyway so I didn't think leaving her would matter." He looked awful.

"You're not going to hell" I said. Feeling bad for him.

"What do you mean I am not going to hell non of us have souls anymore."

"Yes, you do the definition of soul is the eternal and everlasting part of the human person. It's something that will always be with you no matter what race or religion. I know it seems ridiculous to you but to me it is what keeps me motivated and helpsme not to just give up and have the Volturi kill me."

"You've tried that too." He asked.

"Yes, but I am glad they said no."

"I am too….now… thanks that gives me something to think about. I always considered Hell to be the only option but now I think my mind has been changed. All because of a kid I don't even know Wow."

"It makes me think and question sometimes to but I look at vampires around me that are truly good, like Bella, and I realize these people are to good to go to hell. I have had a lot of time to think about it I've always been the suffer in silence type. I didn't seek help with anything after my trip to Volterra I realized I had a family who wanted to help me. I always felt like something was missing. I think you feel the same way I did so go to your family I am sure you are looking past how much the understand you and want to help. My sister has read your families mind they want to help so badly and they are suffering with you. Don't do that to them or push them away they have your best interests at heart. "

"You seem a lot older than twenty." He said and a smile light his face.

"SO I've been told."

"So your sisters a mind reader too."

"Yeah."

"Does Bella have any powers"he fished for more answers.

"She's powerful that's all I'm might want to wait for her to approach you she. She will eventually. Adrian saw it."

"Adrian Blanca is part of our coven. She sees the future just like your Alice."

"How many of there our you"he question deeply interested.

"Ten" I replied.

"Won't you come over to meet my family after school. I'd invite your sister but she doesn't seem to like me very much." He seemed like he truly wanted to get to know me."

"Sure" This would be hard to keep from the family.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

I do not own any original Twilight characters.

Elizabeth POV

I got home and quickly abandoned my books dear the unused dining room table. I felt nervous like I was betraying my family. I ran quickly past Anthony who was composing a new song. He raised an eyebrow, he new something was up but he didn't care to ask. My mom had an appointment with her shrink. The only problem now would be my sister. I blocked my mind with thoughts of music and new clothes. I got into my huge room in the left wing of the house.

"You're hiding something from me." my sisters voice came from behind me.

I spun around to find my sister lying on my couch.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"We tell each other everything" she looked hurt.

"Please, Carly let it go"

"I just don't want you getting hurt. You or mom" Crap she knows. "I didn't hear your thoughts but I heard there's."

"Please don't tell mom." I pleaded.

"Of course not that would kill her. Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't care what you do it's your choice. I just want to know why?"

"I want to know them. I have always felt something was missing. I know that's so Cliché but it's true. I want to be on good terms with my dad and I think once we form a relationship with him it will be easier for mom to do the same." I explained embarrassed.

"You're right" Carly said as she ran and hugged me with tears flowing down her face. (**Human trait that carried over)** "I want mom to be as happy as she can. Go and have fun. You will tell me EVERYTHING."

"Ok, I will."

I watched as my sister skipped out of my room singing show tunes. I laughed she truly was my best friend. I threw on a cute outfit I had bought on my last shopping trip. **(Profile) **My nerves were getting the best of me. I grabbed my purse and keys then leapt through the window. I got into my Black Volvo and put the Cullen Address into my GPS. I pulled into the driveway of there large house in a matter of minutes.

I walked up to the door but before I could ring the bell the door opened reveling the face of who I assumed was Esme.

"Welcome she said opening the door wide for me." The smile on her face immediately made me feel better.

"Thank you so much for having me I'm Elizabeth" I said sweetly.

"I'm Esme the rest of the family is around her somewhere. Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett company." she gave me an apologetic smile. She could see how nervous I was. "My husband Carlisle will be down in a minute too." She said as the Cullens started gathering in the family room."

All I could do was nod. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward motion for me to come sit. I did and before I could sit I was swept into a hug. I jumped. It was Alice.

"Hi" I said still embraced in her iron grasp.

"I'm Alice" she said.

"I know" I laughed.

"I love you outfit where did you get it." She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"It's Gucci" I said glad I was wearing an outfit that could start a conversation.

" Will you be my shopping buddy?" she asked in excitement.

"Alice would you leave the poor girl alone" the blonde sitting next to me said. "I'm Rosalie"

"It's nice to meet you. Are you shoes Prada?" I asked hoping to go back to the subject my sister and I specialized in.

Edward Chuckled.

Rosalie nodded with a smile.

"Ha, Alice she's just as bad as you are" a booming voice laughed.

" I go shopping a lot" I admitted.

Alive jumped out of her seat.

"I have seven credit cards." Said excitedly.

"I have ten." I answered back."

"Wow" was all Alice said in reply.

In the corner of the room a boy with blonde hair was sitting silently. I could feel he was trying to calm me down but he himself was very nervous. I used my power to calm him. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Thanks" he mouthed. "I'm Jasper."

We sat in silence for a while then Carlisle and Esme Cullen entered the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen walked in hand in hand. I started to get nervous again. Carlisle quickly approached me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I would assume you are part of the coven how just moved in a couple miles away?" he asked with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Y…Yeah" oh man I stuttered I always stutter when I am nervous. "We moved from Italy."

"That's interesting" Carlisle continued "Have you ever had any run-ins with the Volturi?"

"Yeah we lived in Volterra, Italy. The Volturi are the ones who changed Bella."I said keeping my eyes on the floor. A chocked gasp came from Edward. I felt guilty from telling my moms story. It just came out. I looked up to see the horrified and guilty face of my father's family.

"Which of them did it?" Edward asked in strangled breaths. It was too late for me to make up something.

"Alec, Aro, Jane, Marcus, Cauis, Felix, Chelsea, Demetri, Renata, and Heidi." I said without missing a beat. "The all bit her at the same time from her shoulder to the middle of her back." I growled. "Her changed lasted three weeks instead of three days."

Edward stormed out of the room. It was obvious he couldn't take it. I felt bad. I had nothing against Edward. He feels awful about leaving her. The rest of the family was speechless. I would be too upon just hearing this. All the emotions made me feel sick. I had to leave.

"Could you excuse me" I said and ran.

As I made my way to the door I could hear Jasper explaining why I had to step out for a moment. I grabbed the doorknob when I heard music playing in the other room. Debussy. This was my favorite CD ever. I owned it and listened to it every day. I walked in the room. Edward was lying down on a black leather sofa with his eyes closed.

"She still loves you" I whispered. Edward jumped up even though he must have heard me enter.

"What" he demanded.

"Bella….. She still loves you"

"How can she love me after what I have done to her" he eyes were filled with rage.

"It's what she wanted. She's happy now as a vampire. Sure you hurt her but through that you made her stronger. She's my hero. She has helped so many people." I now realized I was crying. Edward didn't question why. "She had never even tasted human blood because of your family's example. She has changed people into vampires but refused to swallow the blood which I have tried and it's impossible. She was tempted to taste human blood the first day as a vampire. Aro locked her in a room with a bleeding human. She was in there for three hours. They gave up knowing she wasn't going to give in. Your family has helped her in so many ways. I love Bella. We are very close. She is the best person I have ever known. All because of you so, don't make yourself miserable. I want her to be happy. That's all our whole coven wants. She's not miserable but at times she is missing you."

"You are so lucky you can cry." Edward whispered.

I now realized I was sobbing. I felt two arms wrap themselves around me and pull me close. I was my father's arms. WhereI should have always been.


	7. Note

I will update again tonight! Please Please Please review. Thanks for all the reviews so far! This is only my second fanfic!


	8. Chapter 7

I was somewhat sad when his arms uncoiled from around me.

"Sorry, for the breakdown" I smiled.

"Thanks ok sometimes you need to talk to someone who doesn't really know you enough to hold anything against you." he cracked a smile I have seen a lot on Carly and Anthony.

"Yeah…….. I'm not trying to be rude, but I need to take a drive. The emotions of everyone are getting to me and I can't take it…………….."

"I'll go with you." He interrupted. "I haven't gone anywhere except school on ages. Where were you planning to go?"

"The mall" I said sheepishly.

"Ha, then that's not my thing. Do you think you could take Alice and Rose with you? I think they would love getting to know you."

"Sure, I never had a lot of friends being all isolated and all." Alice all of a sudden burst in the room with a somewhat crazed look in her eyes. Rosalie was trailing behind.

"I saw Chanel in my future!" she screamed.

"Ha, lets go" I grabbed Alice's wrist and we ran out to my car.

"Rosalie, come on" I yelled behind me. I loved this part of me when I could come out of my shell and have fun.

We talked about everything from clothes to places we have lived. They seemed to purposefully avoid the "Bella" subject they were infatuated with and for that I was eternally grateful.

"You drive really fast. I like it." Rose said from the backseat.

I laughed. "I run faster than most Vampires so, I drive faster too. I used to get in trouble for racing Jane in the streets at night. Good Memories."

"You were friends with Jane?" Alice asked somewhat disgusted.

"Hell, no! Beating her every time were the memories."

"I can see her face" Rose snickered.

"Yeah, I had a surprisingly good time in Volterra"

"Where did live before Volterra?" Alice asked.

"New York, Ireland, and England."

"Cool"

"Yeah"

Things got quiet again. Then we got to the mall!!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

"I love the mall more than my own home." I said as I breathed in the scent of new stuff I was going to buy. Leather boots, shoes, and designer clothing doesn't get better than that.

"True That" Alice adds. " I haven't been to the mall in a while and when I've gone I haven't spent more than $600 dollars."

"That's so sad." I put a look of pity on my face. "I spend that twice much almost every other day or so."

"Tell me how do you live in the same house as Bella and still love to shop? You can't tell me she hasn't frowned upon you shopping every other day." Rose asked looking nervous about speaking about my mom.

"I know my mom used to be a no shopping kind of....." I stopped mid sentance realizing my mistake. " Shit"

"Your mom?!?!?!" Alica and Rose both screamed at the same time.

"We need to talk" Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the bathroom. I then started crying. I knew I couldn't do this. I knew I couldn't keep this secret from them. Rose lifted me up on the counter and put her arm around me.

"Are you Bella's actual daughter?" she asked sweetly trying to comfort me.

All I could do was nodd.

"Whose your dad?" Alice asked. THat only mad me cry harder.

"Alice, it's not hard to guess look at her" Rose whispered.

"Oh my God, I have a neice!" Alice screamed.

"YOu can't tell anyone and I mean anyone! Please don't!" I screamed throwing my arms around her.

"I'll try it will be almost impossible Edward being a mind reader and all" Alice confessed.

Just then my phone rang.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hey, baby! I just saw what happened."

"Mom, I am sorry...." I started.

"Honey shush it's ok. Have ALice and Rose for the next couple nights. I'll try to explain to Edward in a few days. It's SPring break so you won't have school. I will be home late I am running into Forks for something and Baby be strong for me."

"Bye mom I love you" I said feeling slightly better.

"Would you object to spending the next couple days at our house." I asked.

"Let's do it" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"It will only be you, my sister, my brother, and my mom. Thay rest left for Afica for Spring Break."

"There are three of you?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yup" I said now excited for the adventure ahead of us.

"Can we go now" I asked.

"and pass up a shopping oppertunity. I think not." Alice said.

**BEllA POV After hanging up with Elizabeth.**

I can't believe I'm doing this. This is breaking the treaty but I don't think I care. I need to talk to a friend. The one who was there for me. Jacob. I knocked on the door. I sweet looking woman in her late 30s open the door. She smiled at me.

"You must be Bella" she said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Billy has a picture of you and Jake by Jake's truck in his living room" she laughed. "Jamie, Jake's wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said meaning every word. I glad Jake found someone. " I don't mean to intrude but is Jake home. I kinda just need bbest friend time with him at the moment."

She understood I just wanted to talk to him. " Yeah, I'm going to the store but Jake's in the last room to the left."

"Thanks" I said as I moved swiftly her.

I entered the room. Jake looked up. I ran into his arms.

"Bella?Umm careful" I looked up at him and then looked down. Nuzzled in his arms was a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Jake" I gasped "She's beautiful"

"Thanks" he said smiling.

"What's her name"

"Zoey"

"Hey Zoey" I cooed. "Can I hold her?"

"Umm well are you..."he looked embarrassed.

"Jake in the twenty years I have been a vampire I have never slipped besides she kinda smells like werewolf."

Jake then cracked a smile. " Ok but it's time for her bottle"

"I can do that too. I had three kids you know."

He flinched.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot. It just seems weird. You look just the same." he said as he handed the baby to me. "Why did you come back to visit Forks?"

"There back. All of them. I don't know what to do or say. I know I can't escape from this. I feel like I am putting to much pressure on the kids to keep my secret. I'm scared. He told me he didn't love me." I whispered.

"Oh" Jake answered.

"I just needed to get away." I was getting very very upset.

"I understand" he said.

It was then I noticed someone standing in the door.

"Daddy you promised to take me to the park." A small girl looked at Jake waiting for an answer. She the turned to you. "Are you an angel?"

Jake and I laughed.

"Sweetheart, this is Bella. Bella this is Gigi."

"The girl from the picture" she asked sweetly.

"I really need to see this picture. Mail it to me with a Christmas card." I laughed. "I'd better get back. Bye for listening and Congratulations......on everything."

I gave him back the baby after I kissed her on the head. I ruffled Gigi's hair and gave Jake I long delayed hug.

"Thanks for coming Bella I missed better keep in touch"

"I will and I'm sorry I hurt you." I said putting my head down.

"That's OK I got my happy ending now go get yours"


	10. Please Read 1

Please review and tell me what story I should write AFTER this one.

**I LOVE AIM**

The Cullen's all get screen names. What will happen when Emmett and Bella get Addicted and who in the world are they instant messaging all the time? Who will stop them?

**MAKING A POINT**

Edward once told Bella acting was not in her future. After he leaves her in the forest she wants to prove to herself and him that she can. She works hard and snags leading roles in shows appearing on Broadway. Guess who else will be in New York?

**YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS**

No one was there to save Bella in the forest. Now she is part of the Volturi. When the Volturi host a talent show EVERY vampire attends. Bella has changed in personality but is it for the better?

**JUST TO BE LOVED**

Bella did not survive having Renesmee. Edward resents Renesmee and blames her for Bella's death. Renesmee is left to be cared for by the rest of the Cullens. They love her but that just is not enough.

**FACEBOOK FUN**

Have you ever wondered what the Cullen's would put on their Facebook Pages?


	11. Chapter 9

Elizabeth POV

We back to my house. Alice's and Rosalie's mouths dropped when they saw the size of it. Before we got out of the car Rosalie stated laughing.

"What?" I asked wondering what could be so funny.

"I just noticed you and Edward both have Volvo's"

"Yeah I guess we do. I told you I have a need for speed."

" I love having a niece" Alice announced.

"You barely know me" I said laughing.

"Yeah, but were going to be best friends. I don't have to look into the future to see that." she smiled.

"CARLY. ANTHONY" I screamed. Carly came running down the steps tears running down her face.

"Carly, whats wrong?" I asked feeling very nervous.

"I was watching _Titanic."_ she said in a small voice. She can be so dramatic.

"I LOVE that movie" Rosalie said making my sister jump.

"I know right." Carly seemed back to her witty self.

"I'm going to watch it again later. You are going to watch it with me."

"Sounds good. Liz mom called us and filled us in."

"Good" I said. Then I saw Anthony making his way down the steps.

"Hi, I'm Anthony. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said being as polite as he could.

"He looks like Edward." ALice whispered to Rose who smiled.

"Well, this has been awkward. I will see you guys later. I am going to Kate's."he headed out the door.

"No purpleing." Carly yelled after him.

"What?"

Red and blue make purple." Carly retorted.

"Oh my God. How did I get stuck with you." he then walked out the door.

"OK I can give you a tour of the house" I said walking towards the grand staircase.

"My room first!" Carly demanded.

We walked in her room. Her walls were bright pink and written in silver was the quote "Lots of people want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down." _Oprah Winfrey. _I think she picked the quote because it mentioned a limo. The room had a desk, huge closet, couch, flat screen, book cases for when she occasionally reads, and she even had a catwalk put in. She like to design clothes so one corner of her room was set aside for all her sewing stuff and a space for her piano.

"Umm.....this is my room." I said mine was a little less showy. It was light blue and written in lime greeen was "I like the dreams of the future better than the history of the past."Patrick Henry. I had a large flat screen, huge closet, a couch, speakers for my ipod, a desk, tons of books and magazines, and a another huge closet.

"I love it," Aice said not able to hide her excitement.

"Thanks" I mumbled. It was kind of awkward. The only people ever in my room are my sister mom and I.

"Can we see Anthony's room?" Rose asked.

"Why?" my sister and I asked at the same time.

"We want to know everything we can about you guys. Is there something wrong with his room?" Alice said.

"We don't know" I tried to explain.

"............WE have never actually been in it" my sister said.

"um.....why" Rose asked sort of confused.

" Every time we have tried to enter he side tackles us and we have to get new floor boards" my sister explained.

"Let's go in" Alice put her had on the door knob.

"Don't!" my sister hissed."The walls have eyes"

"and ears" I added.

"You guys are ridiculus. I'm going in" Alice burst through the door.

"OMG. THis is soooo cool" Carly exclaimed.

This was weird. The room was red, white, and black. He had a very complex stereo system and in the corner of the room was a huge TV and in the other corner was a guitar, piano, electric guitar, and drums. I never knew he plalyed all these things. No wonder he didn't want us to come in everything was breakable. I went over near his instruments. Lying on top of the piano were some cds. Each had a name on it. I picked up the one with my name on it. I put it in the CD player. Wow. My quiet, shy, over-protected brother had recreated some of my favorite songs. Some of them were on piano and others were on the quitar, but they were all perfect. I felt my self starting to cry. I looked on the song list. It had most of my favorite classical music songs and some others such as Fall for You, Speakers Blown, Body Bag, and I'm Yours. Carly must have led the rest of the tour because I found myself alone. She must have known I needed some time alone. I put the CD away and realized even though my brother and I were very close there was still so much I did not know about him. He and I are sometime closer than my sister and I. I go to him for help with anything other than clothes and boys. How could I have let this kind of talent he had go unnoticed? I feel awful. I'm not really sure why. He was very secretive of this, but I feel like I should have known.

"Hey" I heard behind me. I jumped and turned around. Anthony was leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. I jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Thank you" I sobbed.

"For what" he sounded confused.

"I....I listened to the CD"I said.

"Oh" he said almost sounding relieved.

"It's beautiful. Why did you try so hard to keep your other musical talents to yourself" I asked. "...like singing and piano. Am I the only one in this family who can't play the freaking piano?"

He let out a low chuckle. "I kept it from you because. I felt like music was my escape. From everything. It was my private little place to go, but for some reason I am glad you know. You are so much more understanding than Carly. I mean I love her to death(no pun intended) but she looks at things more from the outside than the inside."

"So, you didn't keep this from me because you thought I didn't care"

"Of course not. It was because you care almost to much. You know everthing about me. It almost as if I needed a secret to keep from you." he explained carefully. " and it was just weird, you not knowing."

"Okay, I feel better. I think. The CD is great thank you."

"Glad you like it. Now, I think we should go,entertain our company, and make sure Carly is aware there was no purpleing between me and Kate."


	12. Chapter 10

**Enjoy**

We both hurried downstairs to see what Carly was showing Rose and Alice.

"I bet it's the baby pictures" Anthony said coming down the steps.

"Yeah or worse home videos" I added. "Like the one of you crying because there was a baby bunny in your sandbox"

"That's embarrassing that I was afraid of a bunny." His face twisted in horror.

"No, what's more embarrassing is that you enjoyed playing in a sandbox."

"Fine. Be that way at least I wasn't infatuated with MY LITTLE PONY till I was twelve. Oh that makes a great conversation starter." He threatened me with embarrassing childhood memories.

"They were colorful" I grumbled. "Well, Carly was worse than the both of us put together."

"Didn't she pretend to be the tooth fairy when we were like four." He asked.

"Yeah I came in your room because she was searching my room for the tooth I had lost three days before."

He laughed. "Then she went into a state of depression when mom told her the tooth fairy wasn't real"

"Oh good times. I have so many tapes I can black mail her with." I said with a sly smile.

"Seriously" Anthony asked so many ideas running through his head.

"You bet" I replied as we walked into the family room.

Sure enough on the flat screen was Anthony screaming in terror as Bella tried to calm him down.

"Honey they are not going to hurt you" my mother had tried to sooth him. In the background you could see my sister and I in hysterics and sure enough I had the multi-colored pony in my hand.

"Well Shit this is embarrassing"Anthony said. Alice and Rose were rolling on the floor laughing. "Do you have those tapes of Carly close by?"

**Review Review Review**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS**

**My next story will be MAKING A POINT and after that YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS**

**NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON**


	13. Chapter 13

DON"T OWN TWILIGHTDUH

Sorry Kinda Short Next Chapter will be longer

"Ok a grabbed only a few. Most will be saved to give her husband and for future blackmail" I said quietly.

"Man I love this side of you." Anthony said taking the DVDs.

We walked downstairs and before Carly could say anything Anthony had put the new DVDs in.

"What are these?" Alice asked.

" Oh just more home videos" Anthony said slyly.

"Yay, Oh my God you guys were so cute"

"Well most of us were" I said.

"What does that mean" Rose asked.

"Presenting the summer before third grade. Carly decides to cut her hair with scrapbooking scissors. Good job Carly your school pictures were beautiful." I said as a gathering of pictures played.

"Then let's see. Oh this is a winner. Presenting the seventh grade talent show Carly danced right of the stage. Honey you should have stuck with piano."

"Ok enough Swan family home videos" Carly said as she took out the DVDS.

"I love you guys" Alice laughed.

" Just some good FAMILY FUN." Anthony smiled.

"I' ve got to got hunting… I can pick up some of your things on my way back." I told Alice and Rosalie. " He can't read my mind."

" That would be great" they said.

I was almost eager to get out of the house. One can only take in so much at a time. I ran through the trees and felt the wind brush softly against my face. It was perfect vampire weather out . It was warm with a slight breeze yet cloudy. I stopped short and looked behind me. Edward was standing there staring at me.

" Jesus are you everywhere?"

"Yeah I guess so" he said.

"What are you doing out here"

"Ummm getting food." I replied wondering what else I could have been out here for.

" Can I ask something?"

"Sure" I said getting somewhat nervous.

"How where you changed?"

"I don't like talking about" I lied.

"Please tell me." He asked his eyes pleading.

"I lived in forks and one day I was messing around with some werewolves and a few of the got in a fight and somehow I was thrown into the midst of it." I said quickly tears coming to my eyes. It wasn't my story but it was a true one " Those werewolves were my best friends. Anyway, Bella found me near the la Push border cause the werewolves new that if I had any chance at all it would have to be being changed into a vampire. "

I ran not wanting to discuss anymore. When I got to the Cullen house I was empty but unlocked. I went grabbed a few things and darted back home.

REVIEW PLEASE


	14. Chapter 14

Edward cannot read any of there minds because Bella has a mental shield on their minds. How being siblings Carly can read their minds.

That's for the reviews loyal readers.

Twilight is not mine.

Elizabeth POV

I got home and gave Alice and Rose their things I picked up. Then not feeling up to talking I ran to my room. I put my music in and just listened. I created a list of my favorite musicals. I loved musicals. Everything in there is pretend. It's all a game and none of it's real. I've had a hard time this past couple years. I lost someone close then tried to kill myself. I'm not really the suicidal type but everyone has there one moment of weakness. My mom came to take me home when Aro called saying I was there. I'm sort of ashamed I tried. I can tell sometimes my brother and sister are careful about what the say to me. They really don't have to worry. My mom knows I would not try again. I loved my family too much to do that. Truthfully I sort of wish my family wasn't part of this huge coven. I love them and their the nicest people but I'm just uncomfortable around them. I feel more comfortable around the Cullens although I know that would break my mother, who by the way should be home at any moment.

I went downstairs in time to see Carly sobbing, Rose and Alice dry sobbing, and Anthony laughing at the fact the were all sobbing in one form or another.

"Titanic?" I asked.

"Yes" Alice sobbed.

" Great" I said. I hated this movie.

Just then the door opened.

"Mom!" I yelled and run to hug my opened-armed mother. Alice and Rose ran screaming towards her and joined the hug.

" I feel really left out" said Anthony awkwardly putting his arms around us.

Carly was crying to hard to move.

My mom sighed "Titanic?"

"You bet" I smiled.

" Bella! We missed you" Said Alice not breaking the hug.

" Alice you don't know how much I missed you" said my mom. " All of you"

Another chapter hopefully in like another hour. Please review. I LOVE REVIEWS


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks 4 the Reviews !!!!!

Don't own twilight in case you didn't know.

Elizabeth POV

Alice finally broke the embrace.

" Bella! You have to tell us everything that has happened to you since ummm the last time we saw you." Alice said excitedly and uncomfortably at the same time.

"Umm ok" said my mom. " Let's move to the family room."

"Ok" Rose and Alice said excitedly.

Once everyone was seared my mom started a story we have heard so many times before.

**(You will hear this story later)**

Once she was done we all sat in silence as Rosalie and Alice took it all in.

Rose was the first one to speak.

"Bella, I'm sorry" she choked out.

"Rose…." My mom started.

"No Bella don't say anything I was a bitch and I'm really really sorry."

"It's ok Rose" My mom tried to comfort her.

"Bella, I have to explain myself. I owe you that much" Rose was dry sobbing.

"I know your story. You don't owe me anything."

"But how" she asked.

My mom smiled "My power is to obtain the powers of other vampires. It's like a copy and paste thing. A couple of years back I met a vampire with the power to look in others past."

" Ok" Rose sighed "that's make my life a whole lot easier."

"I was never upset with you. I just didn't understand."

"I don't blame you"

"This subject is depressing" I interrupted "Can we move on?"

"Bella, you need to talk to Edward." Alice said.

"Wow! That was straight to the point." My mom said kind of uncomfortably.

" Bella come on you know you have too."

" I know" whispered my mom deep in thought. " I guess I'll get this over"

Then she ran out the door. She knows that if she thinks about what she was going to do too much she was going to back out.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Edward Pov

I sit on my black leather photos looking at my pictures I had from my life with Bella. I love her more than anything in the world. I can't stand thinking about how much I hurt her. I need to take my mind off things. Let's see I can get the mail, clean the already clean house, and……..We'll let's just start with getting the mail.

_Volturi Annual PAR-TAY!!!!!!!!!_

_Starting Monday the 10__th__ going till Monday the 17__th_

_Bring the whole coven and a car _

_We will have intense games(none of that spin the bottle or hide and seek shit)_

_Awesome prizes (as in people if you know what I mean)_

_Attendance is mandatory_

Oh good Lord. There was an attachment.

_Party Roomies_

_West Wing_

_Edward Cullen_

_Esme Cullen _

_Alice Cullen_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Jasper Cullen_

_Emmett Cullen_

_Rosalie Cullen_

_Bella Swan_

_Anthony Swan_

_Carly Swan _

_Elizabeth Swan_

_Team Leader: Bella Swan_

_East Wing_

_Jane _

_Heidi_

_Aro_

_Marcus_

_Cauis_

_Felix_

_Chelsea_

_Demetri_

_Renata_

_Team Leader: Jane_

_North Wing_

_Tanya_

_Irina_

_Laurent_

_Kate _

_Garrett_

_Carmen_

_Eleazar _

I didn't bother reading the rest. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Bella Pov

All right I chickened out. I can't do this. He told me he DIDN'T love me. I need to have a good time. I know the Volturi Party is coming up soon. I will go to that and when I get there I will personally pull Aro apart for making that roomies list to complicate my life. Ugh. I will make this promise to myself. Edward will find about his children this week. I will have to shield Alice and Rose's mind so I can tell Edward myself.


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth POV

My mother went ahead and blocked certain subjects out of Alice and Rosalie's mind so that if they were to thing about Bella having children he wouldn't be able to hear them. Then they went back home so they could get ready for the trip to Italy.

We are all packed now and ready to get to the airport. The Cullens most likely will be on the same plane and dear mother is having a spaz attack. She started breathing into a bag then I reminded her she didn't need to breathe at all. Sometimes she is so theatrical. I have to admit that I am a little worried about spending the entire week with the Cullens.

We packed our twenty suitcases into out four cars we were taking. The cars would be shipped shortly after our departure.

"Lizzy" my mom calls. "Let's go!"

"Alright" I say racing down the stairs.

"ready for this?" my sister says jumping up and down.

"…..maybe?" I reply with a laugh.

"we are gonna have uber tons of fun!" Carly certainly has some enthusiasm.

We all get in our cars and drive to the airport. As Anthony exits his Mercedes he puts on his sunglasses. Man. He thinks he's soo cool. We lug all of our stuff into the airport and take it so it gets put on the plane. Our plane doesn't board for another half and hour so we just get to wait around for a while.

"Umm….I guess we can go to the waiting area for a while" my mom suggests

"Why not" Anthony said and led the way to the waiting area.

As we approach we could see the Cullens waiting as well.

I hear mom utter "Fuck my life" under her breath. Carly reached out to grab her hand. I calmed her down. She muttered thanks to the both of us.

Esme was the first to get up. She ran straight to Bella and embraced her.

"Bella. You have no idea how great it is to see you again."

"Esme, I missed you so much."

Carlisle greeted her as well.

"Bella, we are so sorry for leaving you. It was not our choice. I hope you can forgive us" he said

"There is nothing to forgive" mom responds gratefully.

"BELLA" Emmett yells as he scoops up my mother.

She giggles and commands to be put down.

Jasper comes over as well and says hello like a true gentleman.

Edward begins to get up, but Rosalie gives him them stare of death and he retires.

After giving mom tons of attention Carlisle turns and says "I know Elizabeth here but I don't think I know the others.

Carly reaches out her hand "I'm Carly it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Anthony. It's nice meeting you."

It's a pleasure meeting both of you.

"This is my wife, Esme. You know Alice and Rosalie and my sons Edward, Jasper, and Emmett."

Everyone waved and said hello.

We went to sit down.

"It's nice seeing you again Edward." My mother says sitting across from him.

"Bella….." he starts and then stops again.

He seems thinking really hard.

After an awkward moment of sitting Emmett breaks the silence.

"So, since we are all on the same team do we have a plan?"

"Like hell we do!" Carly shouts.

And my mother continues with "Kick us some ass"

"My thoughts exactly. Do you have any idea what we are doing?" Emmett asks.

"baseball, football, volleyball, street racing, and that's all I know" my mom informs them.

"SWEET! I'm pretty competitive. Just ask Jasper. I beat him at just about anything."

"Except at having a personality and caring about others" Jasper chimes in.

"Yes, but neither of those things matter." Emmet retorts earning him a smack in the head from Rose.

We all laughed and I looked at my sister.

"Carly, your eyes are turning black." I tell her a bit concerned.

"No, worries" she says and pulls out a thermos and takes a sip.

"You didn't" mom says in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. It's just a little positive O on the go. Of course it's from a mountain lion and not a human" Carly defends.

" Why would you do that?" mom asks.

"How did you get it into the cup?" I demand.

"That my friend is a long story for another time." She smirks

"Whatever. Get rid of it now. Spill it and I will kill you."

"Bella, you have no authority over me." Carly jokes knowing just what to say. She finished her beverage and tosses the thermos in the trashcan. The Cullens had been watching us looking very amused.

FLIGHT 29 to Italy is now boarding


	18. PLEASE READ ME

Hey, lovely readers!

I have decided to rewrite this story. I've taken advice from all of you and changed some details. The plot as a whole will be the same. I think the rewrite is better written and the chapters are much longer. I will put the first four or five chapter of the rewrite up tonight. Thanks for all the loving on this story. Please, read the new version! I'm really glad there are readers that take such an interest in it. I love all of you. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had a major health crisis and a lot of school work.

XOXO

omyedward


End file.
